Cliche!
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Hinata is a girl who's life is too cliche...which girl has her own harem and incidents happen where you only see in a manga...well most of it. Not everyone's past can have a realistic happy ending HinaXNaruSasuSai Lemon Het/Yaoi mix
1. Why Naked?

**Okaaay~ This fic is dedicated to my onee-cha, Kusume-nii-chan~ I finally was able to post this up and I hope the musketeers like it too!**

**Note: Yes I know the last section of Highschool I Guess was supposed to up long before...I'm in the middle of writing it and I hope I can finish it before I post so...think of it as on hiatus but still working on it...in the mean time I will be focusing on If Nostalgia Had A Face (INGAF) and Monstre Charmant's Red String (MCRS) and a splash of one-shots here and there! Gomen~ (v.v)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in this other than the plot and a few OCs...**

**Warning: Epic stuff, lemon, fluff and cursing...and the occasional antics of an Italian sex god, a Japanese sex god and an American sex god all on top of a OOC Hinata...(just a little bit)**

**Let's start~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I lay there still. I couldn't even fell it anymore. I just didn't care. Not even when he bit down on my breasts and drew blood. It was painful but I was too numb. The bed creaked as he plundered relentlessly into me. I felt the telltale trickle down my ass but didn't care to scream in pain because I'd been injured so many times. With a grunt, he pulled out and jerked his release onto my stomach. He lingered awhile, catching his breath and getting off his high before he getting off te bed and getting dressed. He left without even a glance back or a goodbye. My still face stayed blank for a few minutes before I finally let out a choked sob. I felt like a doll who stays still, not even flinching when the owner plays too rough but breaks down when alone. I could feel the fresh coat of semen, starting to dry and reached to my bucket to get the washcloth. I didn't have to get up to see where the semen landed because it was like hot oil, blistering mys kin. I wiped the blood from between my legs, wincing but used to the damage.<p>

*Knock knock*

I replaced the cloth in the bucket and reached over to the body spray to veil the raw smell off my body. My mind instantly observed that the room stunk of sex but I was the only haven from the stench. I began to will myself to be numb and a doll; unfeeling and blank, empty too. By the time the door opened I had finished my puppet transformation. I was strong but vulnerable; well protected but there's a crying little girl wailing out for help inside all that armor. A sick chuckle perked my ears.

"I've returned, Hinata," the cold voice sang.

My body went rigid from the recognition of that sick voice.

"Don't worry, I'm the last customer for the day and the only one for the whole night,"

A tear escaped my frightened eyes, slipping down my cheeks and onto my pillow, barely comforting my throbbing head. No, not him...not now...not again.

"I missed your screams while in class today. College life is so boring without your voice...that's why i brought this nice little recorder,"

My body shook as I tried to restrain my hyperventilating. My sobs caught in my throat. My chest burned.

"Now scream for me...so much that you'll give me a hard on in the middle of Kurenai-sensei's class lecture" he whispered dipping his tongue in my ear. I cringed.

He chuckled before running a hand down my body to my nether regions, rubbing my inside thigh.

"Scream..."

*JAB*

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room, the only sound I've made for the many, long hours I've laid in the soiled bed. And the sound was continuous.

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open to meet the ceiling, dark for the moments when the lightening didn't flash. The boom of thunder interrupted the patter of rain against my window. Damn, that dream gave me a migraine. But it'll be worse after the second dream which will be filled of pink, unicorns, high pitched voices and rainbows. I shuddered. I closed my eyes and turned on my side trying yo get comfortable. I sighed as I wiggled deeper into my comforter.<p>

_*whimper*_

My eyes snapped open as the lightening flashed to me, big, bright blue eyes. I sat up and squeaked in fright but composed myself myself after seeing who it was,my eyes focusing in the dark. I heard whimpers and sniffles. My anger at the intrusion melted away.

"Oh Naruto," I sighed, lying back down.

Tear after tear fell from his eyes, as his whimpers turned to sobs. I wiped his tears with the sleeves of my Pikachu pajamas as best I could but they kept coming.

"Listen Naruto, it was just a dream...I'm not hurt or anything so there's no need to cry," I soothed.

"B-But...it still happened Lili...and I-I...I couldn't save you..." he stuttered and sobbed, "You didn't deserve it and it shouldn't have happened!"

"Is Naruto crying again?" came a groan from the other bed.

I felt a vein pulse in my forehead. I looked over Naruto, across the room to see a black tuft of hair, shifting over the top of the comforter. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes he's upset about me," I said leveling out my voice.

"Hn...go back to sleep, idiot," the hair yawned and went back under the cover.

The bulks of 2 bodies snuggled in closer, an arm rising to hug the other. There were some whispers, a smack, low groan and hiss before they settled back. More ticks appeared but I receded hen Naruto's muffled wails were heard. I looked back at him to him buried into a pillow, clutching the sides tightly. I sighed and pulled him up. His chest heaved slightly as he tried to control his sounds bu more tears came. I turned over his pillow to the dry side and pushed him gently back down, tapping his shoulder. I laid back down, settling back in my pillow, sighing. I was almost asleep when...

"Lili...can I hold you?" came the whisper.

"Hmmm," I replied, not bothering to protest.

I felt arms circle around me and Naruto pulled me back into his chest, my back feeling the toned muscles. It suddenly got warm in this chilly room but I instantly regretted picking feeling the warmth. This always happens to me. He shifted once more an I tried to shift a little bit over, all to vain. He wiggled to get comfortable and I blushed immensely. I could feel it right through my pajamas, though I'm kinda used to it...just not the awkward feeling right after. I sighed wondering before I slept...why he has to sleep naked every night.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue, prologue, prologue~! I promise there will be more juicy stuff and probably a lil flashback here and there...thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~<strong>

_Ja ne_

Tanni ;3


	2. Ohayo to Milk Kisses

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'll post it dammit...calm down nee-chan~...damn bugger _ *glares***

**This is a late update for onee-chan who'll bug me to the end of my already pathetic life...Get well Onee-chii GAMBATTE!**

**Just a little note: In this story Het and Yaoi are mixed due to Naruto, Sasuke nd Sai being bisexual and having fun with each other...the harem is still around Hinata but hey...little boys do get frustrated after being denied by their love over and over. And yes one will end up with Hinata but who? *chuckles evily* Review and tell me what u think~ (^^)**

**Warning: been done in the prologue and I'm not writing it again**

**Disclaimer: Ditto~**

Ohayo to Milk Kisses~

* * *

><p>An alarm snapped me out of my dark, blank sleep and I instantly took in my surroundings. Morning light poured into my room, unbroken and yellow. I sighed in content as I accepted that this is true reality. A soft sigh was heard and the hold around my waist tightened just a little. I turned to meet bright blue eyes that stared unblinkingly at me. And I just said the first thing that came to mind...<p>

"Ohayo~" I greeted with a dazed face, as I was still a little tired, "Milk please?" I mewled with a slight drawl.

My small yawn was interrupted abruptly and I stayed still. My eyes gradually grew in seconds. Within a staggering minute, he pulled back and smiled lovingly.

"You are so cute in the morning," he half-whispered.

I blushed red and opened my mouth to protest...

"You damn bastard,"

I looked up to see two boys, staring at us almost impassively. I blushed even more.

"Heh, I guess I get today's first kiss boys," the blonde boy smirked, winking and placing his hands behind his head.

"Hn, it's not about who's first, but who does the best" and the speaker leaned over the lounging blonde and kissed me full on the lips, taking advantage on my gaped mouth, playing with min. I automatically kissed him back despite the dazed state of my body. He pulled back with a victory but warm smile as he gazed deeply in my eyes.

"How was your sleep, Lilika-chan?" Sasuke asked in a sultry tone.

I was still dazed even as his voice kinda woke me up.

"Lili-chan, it's time for your milk~"

I turned away from the glaring boys to in front of me and only caught a glimpse of Sai descending onto my mouth. He coaxed my lips open by pulling on my chin and dipping his tongue in my mouth. A splash of strawberry milk slid down my tongue and easily down my throat, automatically swallowed. He continued the kiss, my breathing becoming more labored with each tongue clash. A little of the milk dribbled down the side of my mouth as we continued. He pulled back with one last pucker and smiled easily at me.

"If you wanna have healthy bones, I say milk is the first thing you need to have," he purred, "even if I have to 'force' you,"

I squeaked my response as he licked the dribble on my face and he rose up with a triumphant air and smirk. He met the two death glares from the other males with ease and rose a finger only to pull his face below the eye and stick out his tongue.

"Bleh~" he jeered.

The two boys pounced over the bed, and tossed and turned in a semi-friendly brawl by my bedside. I laid there, slowly gathering my wits before sitting up in the bed and wiping the lick trail from my face. I turned towards the 'kids' as the air around me got darker and menacing. They stopped abruptly as if they could sense the upcoming danger and turned almost robotically.

"Why...can't I wake up...with some damn...PEACE!"

The boys scurried out my room, but not fast enough for me to miss the glimpse of Naruto's tan behind being slapped by the fast-closing door. I sighed in relief as quiet settled in my room. I looked around the large enclosure. At the desktop across my bed and the laptop breathing light as it slept, my bookcase with my shelves of manga...more manga in that corner...and the corner...nice mountain over there...okay it's filled with manga, sue me. I swung my legs from under the comforter and off the bed, curling my toes in the plush carpet below. I got up and stretched, bending my back until I heard a satisfying crack and relaxed. I looked at my bedside table to see the bottle of milk, pink and creamy, picked it up and gulped it down. I sighed as I took a breath, smacking my lips to savor the taste. I set it down and walked out the room.

I padded down the stairs, and turned the corner into the kitchen. A woman with red curls going down her back, and an apron tied around her waist was at the stove stirring into a skillet. Hmm scrambled eggs. Another woman was dicing fruit beside humming as she worked.

"Ohayo~" I greeted walking towards the redhead.

She turned and smiled a dazzling smile at me, as she took me into a side hug, with the other hand holding the spatula. Her cocoa skin glowed, giving her an aura of life and youth.

"Morning Hina-dear," and she kissed me on my forehead.

I squeezed her waist before letting go and turning to the next woman. She dropped her work and came over, ruffling my hair.

"Had a good sleep, Hina-chan?" she asked, her voice clear and melodious.

I swatted her hand, playfully.

"Yeah, always Ichida," I replied poking her side, to which she flinched and gasped. She giggled softly and went back to her fruit.

"Sit down, to have breakfast dear...it'll be ready in a second,"

I did what I was told, and waited for the hot plate that was placed in front of me, steaming.

"Thanks mom," I said digging in.

I moaned in appreciation as the cheese scrambled eggs melted in my mouth. I took a bite of toast to compliment. My mom makes the best breakfast on this earth. She isn't my real mom but I consider her to be. She was like a beautiful African princess but with the unique head of red hair that made her even more exotic. She always hated it and blamed genes but I thought it suited her personality. She's a lawyer and a good one at that, always solving cases with a fiery determination. Her name is...

"Loli-mom if you weren't married I'd definitely take you for myself,"

"Stop calling me that, Naruto" she warned but was given away with a blush.

No her name is not Loli...but Lolitesha...weird yet cool right? I bit my toast as I turned to see the new arrivals. The boys entered with Naruto wearing clothes. Thank God. All three were dressed in tees and baggy cotton pants: Naruto orange, Sasuke blue and Sai a checkered purple.

"But I can't help it...you are soooo hot -"

*WHACK*

"Stop flirting with my wife, boy,"

I held in my snicker as a man walked in frowning before kissing my mother full on the lips. As if to say 'Mine!'. Sasuke and Sai just shook their heads as they were presented with a hot plate of food. Ichida also placed a full salad bowl with a variety of diced fruits. I spooned a serving into a small bowl and continued to eat.

"Ow..." Naruto grumbled nursing the back of his head. His blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, a little longer than short but spiky...comes with being Italian.

Hamiha, my dad (again not blood related), grunted and placed the rolled newspaper on the table before leaning above me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Hinny...how'd u sleep," he asked as he sat down.

I refrained from rolling my eyes at the nickname, no matter how many times I hear it.

"Better than usual,"

"Good...good...so what's the plan today for you kids,"

* * *

><p>The warm water soothed my shoulders, as they ran frictionless down my shoulders, south my back. I ran fingers through my hair, as I faced the shower head, the water massaging my face. I gave a grateful sigh at the feeling.<p>

"Can I join you Lili?"

I didn't even flinch at the voice...after all it has happened so many times.

"No Sasuke, you know you can't...it would just be more problems,"

Not problems in bathing together...problem when the other two finds out...and by earlier's episode, the boys are quite competitive. And I don't thing 4 people can fit in my shower comfortably.

"Please?"

"No..." I said with finality, turning off the water and began squeezing the water out of my hair. I expected the silence but could not get over what happens next. A rush of air blew past me, following the shower curtain as it was pulled roughly aside. I squeaked in surprise as two coal black eyes bored deep into my eyes. They left it to slide slowly over my body, drinking everything in. They returned and I felt myself freeze and shiver sightly from the intensity. Sasuke leaned in closer and I backed away, my back eventually greeting the wall with a soft thud. Sasuke trapped me with his two arms, his hands at the side of head, as he leaned even closer. Our breaths started to mingle as I stared back into his eyes.

"Y'know...I can't get enough of your body, even if I see it over a million times," he whispered huskily into my ear before latching onto it, genly.

"Hck!" I gasped, my teeth clenched.

"ALRIGHT IT IS JUST TOO QUIET IN HERE!"

My head snapped to the left to look past Sasuke's hair to see a glaring Naruto, sneering. He stomped into the bathroom and pulled Sasuke roughly away from me.

"You just had to mess up the moment, dobe,"

"Shut up teme!"

"Just mad that I would've been the one to take her right here, dobe?"

"No I gonna get her first time teme, and I'm gonna do it so well that she will never look you're way again!"

"Remember dobe, it's not about the size, it's the quality...but seeing as you always think with your dick and not your head...I'm guessing that you are the biggest idiot ever,"

"Why you- "

Naruto reached forward and fisted Sasuke's shirt, dragging him away from me. Somehow they ended up, fighting on the floor, bringing down a whole shelf of beauty products and soap down with them. I watched as the struggled on the tile before grabbing a towel hanging on the side and wrapping it around myself. The boys still were fighting as I tip-toed my way through them and the shampoo and closed the door behind me. The sounds of their struggles leaked through the door but I ignored them as I went to my closet to pick a new set of clothes for the day. Sai sat on my bed watching with a blank stare, him already dressed to go out. I finished my ensemble of clothes by shrugging on a black hoodie over my homemade graphic t-shirt.

I grabbed my Ipod and slipped a black casing on it and picking the black headphones out of the rainbow in my tiny desk drawer. Slipping them in my pocket, I looked at Sai who stared back.

"You ready to go?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Anytime you are," he replied.

We left the room without another word.

"MOTHERFUC- OW TEME YOU BASTARD!"

"Hn...always bitching,"

* * *

><p>Sai and I came home 3 hours after gaming at the arcade and eating at the diner. I was exhausted yet refreshed in some way from being outside and taking in the good air. As good as New York air can get. The television was on and my parents were lounging on the loveseat, watching anime. Yes my grown, middle aged parents...gotta love them.<p>

"Yuusuke is so badass in this!" my mother squealed.

"He's just a hormonal twit, there's nothing badass about," my dad retorted.

"Hey mom...we're back," I announced trudging upstairs.

"You had a good time honey?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the television, watching animated characters fight to the death.

"Yup...had a really good time mom, I'm going to my room now,"

"Okay hun, call me if you need anything,"

"I will- "

"NOOO YUUSUKE!"

Sai snickered behind me before we entered the bedroom. I sniffed the air, before laying my eyes on the two boys who were lounging on the bed, Sasuke playing with Naruto's head on his were bruised in the faces and had been patched up but otherwise fine.

"Thank you for not having sex in my room," I said bluntly.

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything.

"I suppose my bathroom is cleaned right?"

Both nodded their heads in unison. I checked the bathroom myself and saw that everything was in it's place and clean. No sign of a brawl. I was closing the door when the telephone rang. I grinned mentally, predicting who it was instantly, almost skipping to the phone.

"Hello?"

"ONEE-CHAN~"

"Jaime-chan~"

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay...just came in actually,"

"Are you alone?"

I looked at the three boys now staring at me, listening to my conversation.

"No Naruto, Sasuke and Sai is here," I replied.

"Oooh put me on speaker then,"

"Kay," I pulled the device away to press the appropriate button, "You're on imouto,"

"Hello my lovely sex gods," Jaime purred.

Sai blushed and hid his head in a pillow from embarrassment, while Naruto and Sasuke grinned widely. I couldn't help but laugh at Sai's reaction. I met Tanni through a group on Pacebook where manga and anime was discussed and argued over. We kinda made a team and we have been talking ever since. She is literally my first and only female best friend as I didn't find the species all to my liking and tolerance level. She was as random as snow falling from the sky which made me feel so attached to her. The boys also as they found it amazing that she could befriend me...the shy, awkward person I am. But that's her and she's awesome. Sasuke mouthed his reply.

"Sasu says 'hi kawaii musume'"

"I thought we got through this stage...are you guys that scared to talk to little old me?" Jamie whined and I could imagine the pout on her face, cheeks puffed out.

"They're embarrassed Jaime..."

"And I give a damn because?"

"Jaime-"

"Man up and grow some balls, for fuck's sake, man!"

I laughed out loud when Naruto rolled his eyes at the back of his head, in a look of pleasure. Sasuke mouthed his reply, with a smirk.

"Sasuke said that you should shout at them more...and that you're too cute,"

I heard a squeak come from the phone, followed by shuffling and a thump.

"B-Baka! Shut up!"

"They said do it more...it feels too good...and now they're touching themselves and each other...guys not on my bed...no stay over your side, n-no dont touch me there!"

And that was how almost every night, Jamie called it was...always ended up with us laughing our heads off and goofing. We talked and talked for a few hours before she had to leave for curfew. The boys by then had fallen asleep tangled in each other, snoring soundly. I smiled a little at their closeness and felt my eyelids begin to weigh down.

"_Hey is that Bleach you reading? I LOVE Bleach~"_

_"Hey it's okay...I'm sure the coffee will come out in a few washes, haha"_

_"Hey you are really good at this...that portrait is well defined"_

I settled myself in bed, lazily switching my lamp light off. Darkness swallowed the room almost instantly except for the ray of moonlight that lit up Naruto's hair into a bath of cold silver. As my breathing slowed, to almost synchronization to the sleepers below me I began to feel myself go back to the where it all started...where my life changed. For the better or worst I don't know...we'll just have to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa yeah that's the second chappie for all of ya...*stressed* decided to stop it there cuz I totally didnt have anything in mind... R+F please if you will as it would be appreciated especially in my time of stress and despair...someone save me~<strong>


	3. Flashbacks and Coffee Stains

**Okay this was long way overdue...sigh...now here it is as it is cold where I am and I can't bother talk for long...**

Warning: You got the warning already...i shall not copy and paste it for you again!

Disclaimer: I dont own shit...cuz I aint shit...UUH~

* * *

><p>"Hey, is that Bleach you're reading, I LOVE BLEACH!"<p>

I looked behind me, with that awkward look on my face, after being spied over the shoulder while on the computer. And worse it was a total stranger. I hated that.

"Uh, yeah," I said in that dismissive tone, I know any of you would use...don't lie.

But this dude just kept coming and actually pulled a seat besides mine. He was kinda hard to ignore, with his blonde longish hair and sparkling blue eyes that was bright even with the sunset lighting through the glass. And he looked like he had a great body from the shirt that he wore...hello kitty...nice.

And then we ended up in a huge conversation about anime, and it felt like we knew each other a long time. I found myself smiling and laughing at his jokes and antics. Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde ball of energy that has sneaked through my defenses and managed to stay through without a scratch...nothing seemed awkward to him. Nothing looked like it fazed him.

"Hey I feel for coffee do you want some?" I suggested out of the blue...

Not saying that I hate conversing but it can leave you parched.

"Yeah, I'll get it," he said getting.

"No, it's okay...I feel like stretching my legs anyway,"

"Okay, sure," and he turned back to my laptop where the latest manga, that had been forgotten, was there to be read.

"Be right back," and then I stopped and turn back around, "Hey which one do you want?"

He looked up and smiled which stunned me for awhile...that was a huge, bright smile...beautiful.

"Anything you're having," he replied, his beacon smile still stunning me.

"O-Okay,"

Oh damn, I'm stuttering now...I haven't stuttered since...

"Hello, good afternoon, how can I help you?" a cheery voice greeted me when I approached the cashier.

Her blinding smile I could do without...there was absolutely no warmth whatsoever. And I think her cheeks are gonna pop...is that a blister on her lips...*shudders*

"Hey can I get 2 double chocolate mocha with caramel and whip cream?"

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold"

"Regular, Medium or Large,"

"Medium please,"

"Okay that would be $9.10,"

I fished out the money and handed it to her and proceeded to the pick up counter. There I waited while the server skillfully put together the two cups of cold beverage...it was like magic. She finally squirted the topping of whip cream on top and dribbling warm caramel on top with chocolate sprinkles and handed me the caffeinated goodies. I could drink both of them down but stopped myself in memory of my new companion. He waved to me as he glanced up at me. I smiled in response and begun my return to out table.

One step. Two steps.

"EEK!"

I covered my mouth when it released the squeak as I saw one of my latest clumsiness at work...

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I am SO sorry!" I rambled.<p>

"No it's fine," the unfortunate victim said as he looked down at his white shirt with his arms up as if to escape the spillage.

I turned to grab a napkin from a basket holding many and proceeded to dab at the shirt. That's when I noticed. As soon as my hand came in contact with the wet fabric... I noticed that it was see-through to the pale skin below, accenting the muscles on his torso. From the feel of it, he seemed to keep up to date with his workouts. My eyes rolled slowly up, to take in more of the man, my hand unconsciously slowing in the hopeless cleanup.

A shark tooth necklace, tied by a worn black cord hung sround his neck, resting right above the V-neck of the now coffee-soaked top. It hung over a smooth neck, strong and long to the face of an angel. A dark one. Dark eyes that I recognized as a real dark shade of grey that seemed to see things that were sad. Tragedy.

"Excuse me,"

I shuddered from the sultry sound of his voice and I closed my eyes to get the feeling out.

"Umm,"

"O-Oh, I'll definitely buy you a new shirt!" I blurted out.

"Like I said before you wont need to get me one, love," he said with a small amused smile playing on those perfect lips.

It was official...this boy is sex on legs.

"O-o-okay...well a-atleast let me h-help, my house is- "

"Now that wouldn't be smart now would it, young girl," he smiled again.

Young girl?

"You hardly know me and yet you're inviting a total stranger to your house, didn't your parents not teach you any better?" he teased.

I huffed. I am NOT little. Just my voice is kinda high. And doesn't he notice the chest I have? WHICH TEN YEAR OLD WILL HAVE BREATS LIKE THESE?

"Yes, my parents taught me well and they are at home at the moment, with my dad trained to kill," I stated without a single stutter.

His thin perfect eyebrow arched in his amusement as he smirked.

"Hn," he grunted, "Then take care of me, love,"

I don't know but the way he said that had the undercover innuendo stuck into it. Yes, he is oozing of sexual aura without breaking a sweat. I bet he doesn't notices.

I nearly rolled my eyes but led the boy back to my table where Naruto was busy watching a bleach AMV, his eyes concentrated. His finger was placed at his lips, as he nibbled it. It didn't help that he was wearing the Hello Kitty shirt, when the thought of a child watching candy goes through my head.

Naruto looked up as we approached him, a smile breaking immediately that made the sun jealous of his radiance. I might need some sunglasses soon if I continue hanging out with him.

"Hey Hinata~" he greeted again until he laid his eyes on the guy behind me.

I saw a flash of something in his eyes but couldn't recognize it before it left in the blink of an eye. He smiled once again.

"Who's your friend?" he nodded towards the guy.

"O-Oh, um, this is..."

"Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha," he answered smoothly.

And I caught Naruto in the act of smirking for the next three seconds before he changed back to his bubbly self. Huh.

"So we're heading back to my place so that I can help Mr. Uchiha here, you're welcome to join,"

"Hey, just plain Sasuke is fine," he interjected jokingly, "I'm not old at all,"

"Oh really? How old are you?" Naruto asked, placing his chin in his palm, leaning on it. Suddenly how he sat had a flirtatious vibes from it.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "I'm 18,"

"Ditto~" Naruto grinned.

"And what about you, young girl,"

"18," I answered snappishly. I'm not little.

"Ah then I guess you're not jailbait then," Naruto snickered.

I flushed from the statement.

* * *

><p>"Oh sod off," I murmured slamming down my laptop's face and picking it up to carry. I didn't look behind me to see if they were following, so I just walked to my Jeep, grey with silver colored rims. I jumped in and turned on the ignition. I looked to the side out my window to see the other two enter their own cars. Naruto, a loud red sleek car and Sasuke a black mysterious smooth vehicle. I reversed out my parking space to drive out the parking lot of the cafe and onto the road, on route to my home. Soon I was on the street where the houses were huge and impressive with their colors and structure. I pulled up to my house, which was a creme tan color and built with a mixture of Victorian and modern models. I shut off the engine, grabbed my laptop and exited the car, to see the other two had followed and were parking on the side of the room.<p>

I waited for them to walk up to the door of the house before letting myself in.

"I'm home!" I shouted through the house.

"Hinata, I'll be right there," an answer came before a woman entered in a grey business pencil skirt suit, with the jacket open to reveal the unbuttoned white top which in turn revealed her lace black bra. Oh mom.

"Well we have to get the evidence or this case can be considered dead, so hurry up and get to work," she hissed into her Blackberry before ending the call.

"Hinata your home~" she purred before coming to hug and kiss me tenderly.

"Yes mom," I said hurriedly turning to the boys behind me who each had their own version of amusement and shock?

"You guys go to the living room and wait for me there please," I shooed them as I dragged my mom to the kitchen.

"Who are those boys, Hinata?" she asked me as we walked hurriedly, "New friends?"

"Kinda, mom," I said pointing at the shirt.

She looked down in question before she gasped and blushed red like her fiery hair.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

"Busy with work?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, this case is driving me crazy," she muttered straightening herself to seem more presentable.

"Aww...well I've give you time to get yourself together...I'm going to check on my friends,"

"Sure hun, I'll be right there,"

I walked away from my mom as she tried to get over her embarrassment and walked into the living room. I found two heads turn to me upon entrance.

"Well that was interesting," Sasuke commented, smiling wryly.

"Hinata, is that you're sister?" Naruto grinned trying to look behind me.

"No, that's my mother, she's sometimes out and forgets certain things," I explained a slight blush on my face.

"Mom, huh?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, I'm her mom and sorry about that weird incident," my mom said as she entered the room, now looking like she was at work.

The boys stood up and Naruto made his way towards her, holding her outstretched hand and did the unexpected. He kissed her hand. He held it tenderly as he smiled a smile that screamed flirt. Hmm, so he was the flirt type.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, my husband does,"

"Well he doesn't tell you enough," he answered unfazed, kissing her hand yet again.

My mom blushed like her hair wasn't red enough.

"Um, Sasuke, would you like to come up so I can give you a clean shirt,"

He nodded before walking towards me.

"Naruto would you mind joining?"

"Huh? Oh sure," he said letting go my mom's hand to follow me out the room to a flight. We walked up the stairs to the second floor where rooms lined the hallways. I led them into my room where I told them to wait until I got a new shirt. I walked towards my parents room towards my dad's chest of drawers. I pulled out a plain white tee with a similar V-neck as the one that was stained and walked out. My mother was walking up the stairs when she caught up to me.

"Who are those boys, Hinata,"

"Naruto and Sasuke... I spilled coffee on Sasuke and Naruto I just met," I explained.

"Hmmm," she hummed with a sly look on her face, "Finally found a boyfriend to bring home, eh?"

"MOM!"

"What? Was waiting until you broke out of your asexual phase,"

"MOM?"

"And that blonde one seem like a keeper, smooth talker,"

"You only like the ones that complement you, mother," I said exasperated, rolling my eyes.

"What? A woman has to appreciate the comments and compliments coming from good looking men," she joked.

"And become a cougar?"

"Oh that was low," she clicked her tongue before swatting my behind before entering her bedroom and closing the door.

I sighed before walking to my room. I opened the door, when my eyes opened wide to the scene before me. There was Sasuke leaning on the opposite wall beside my anime posters, with Naruto over him, a palm against the wall as he leaned in. I didn't see Naruto's face but due to Sasuke's smirk and flirtatious gaze, I could pretty much pick on the situation. Which called for observation. What? I'm a bromance and yaoi fan. Sue me.

I watched as Naruto leaned in to whisper something in Sasuke's ear, whose eyes closed as he listened. Then hot grey eyes opened to lock onto mine as he watched me watch them. He let out a pleased growl when Naruto licked the shell of his ear and Sasuke in turn lightly squeezed Naruto's ass. Naruto grounded a little into Sasuke who hissed before I cleared my throat loudly.

Naruto turned to the sound and pulled back immediately, a glazed look covering his eyes before they went back to normal. He laughed sheepishly as he ruffled the hair at the back of his head. I found that action cute.

"Uh, sorry about that," he apologized.

"O-O-Oh no problem! It's okay,"

"Looked like you were enjoying the show, love," Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I flushed for the umpteenth time today, as I gripped the shirt in my hand.

"My brother is gay so I have no problem with it,"

"Yaoi-lover?" Sasuke asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yes," I answered, surprised that he knew such a thing.

"You do?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "Me too!"

My heart fluttered at the recognition of a kindred spirits.

"S-So are you guys-"

"Gay? Yeah though I like my share of vajayjays every now and then," Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but to giggle at that.

"Ditto to that only a little less vulgar, idiot" Sasuke scoffed.

"Say what, bastard?" Naruto snapped, his head snapping towards the guy so fast I thought it would snap.

I swear they were about to dry hump on my wall.

* * *

><p>I walked into my art class, my messenger bag hanging off my shoulder to rest lazily on my hip. My converse made soft nose against the tiled floors of the art room, as I walked to my pedestal. I uncovered my unfinished work, from the sheets and looked at it. The canvas had the sketch of a girl lying on her back on the forest floor in soft silks that wrapped her body just barely. Like a faerie. She was staring right out, with her head at the bottom of the canvas and her legs set in a lazy position. All I had to now was to paint it out and I could hand it in. I put down my messenger bag by my stool and sat to get to work.<p>

I pulled out my palette and got the necessary colours to make a soft powdery blue as base for the dress of the body. The place was quiet as other people walked around to their works and settled down working. I heard a stool being drawn beside me and looked out the corner of me eyes to see my neighbour sit beside me. He always sits beside me but we never spoke as we both would get too into out paintings and art to even remember where we were. I ignored him like usual and continued to apply the paints to the paper. About half hour into it, my faerie had a skin colour and her dress in it's blue hues. The forest around her was also filled with the the little details of light and light being passes through it's leaves and fauna.

"That's a pretty excellent piece you have there,"

I jumped right as I was about to work on the makeup of the creature on my canvas. I looked over my shoulder to see the same guy who sat beside me, looking at my artwork over my shoulder. I caught a whiff of a smell that was pleasant yet I can't really place. Lavender? Vanilla? No...

"Uh, thanks," I answered, a little out of it.

He nodded before retreating to his own stool and sat watching me. I stared back at him before I returned back to my painting.

"What was your inspiration?"

I looked at him again, to him sitting there with a blank face and his locks getting into his eyes due to the being a little over-grown. It gave him that emo look that was famous and known yet it gave him some kind of kid look...like innocence.

"Um...I don't know...just a idea that just popped out randomly," I answered, stammering at a few syllables.

He nodded his head as if he understood completely and continued to watch him. Even though I wasn't doing anything. I sighed inwardly and continued to work. The details of the shadows were nearly finished when my neighbour made another statement.

"I think she's looking out for help,"

I stopped mid-stroke to look up again at him. He was staring at it calculatingly, with intense obsidian eyes.

"Y-You think?" Not really sure what to say.

"Hmm...more like a loneliness from her seemingly helpless position and the silent pleads for some kind of freedom from the forest of confusion...like she needs a friend,"

"Oh r-r-really?" I said continued, painting.

He was silent as I worked as if he was done with his deductions.

"Did you know that paintings from artists are usually connected to their feelings, currently"

I paused to look at the painting again and noticed that what he said earlier was right. The eyes did look at little empty as if no emotion resided in them. Symptom of complete and utter loneliness...brokenness.

"That's intersting," I said as I finished the last bits of it.

With the last stroke I finished and looked up at the clock to notice that one and a half hours had gone faster than anticipated.

"Sai,"

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"My name is Sai," he said, finally smiling a small shy smile.

I couldn't help smiling back as I felt that it was genuine.

"Hinata," I answered holding out a hand.

* * *

><p>Sai and I walked together after class to lunch,<p>

"Yes, I usually draw abstract drawing at times, but I like other types of styles also," he answered a question of mine, "I especially like to draw cartoons and manga,"

"You like manga?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"Me too," I answered in a bright tone.

Sai was beginning to seem more friendly the more we talked, and an image of a socially awkward guy who just kept to himself. Felt like I wanted to reach out to him.

"Hinata!"

I snapped my head behind me to see a blond bounding towards me. No mistake that it was Naruto...wait NARUTO? Why is he here?

"I never knew you went to this university too?" he greeted upon arrival.

"Naruto what are-"

"Well, well love,"

I knew that voice anywhere.

Sasuke was exiting a class where we stood in the hallway, with a smirk ever plastered on his face.

"Sasuke?" I squeaked.

"In the flesh," he winked.

"Teme, is here? Dammit!"

"Loud as always dobe,"

"So who's your friend?" Sasuke nodded at Sai beside me. He had a predator look in his eyes as he raked his eyes on the guy from head to toe.

"Sai," he answered for himself.

"Well, I haven't seen you around,"

"Yes, I actually transferred here 2 months ago,"

"So freshman, huh?" Naruto purred seductively, "I'm sure you got a tour from way before but I'm sure I can give you one that will reveal new places for you, ya know,"

"I just may take you up on that offer, but a little later as I'm busy," Sai answered just as coyly.

I couldn't believe what was before me. So let's make that 3 bi guys-

"I'll take that rain check," Naruto winked.

1) Shameless flirt

2) Seductive dark angel

3) The Not-so-innocent soul

"Call me when you wanna take me up on that offer,"

Three guys that I knew would change my life drastically.

"You have no sense of pride do you, dobe,"

"SHUT UP TEME!"

This seemed like fate. But who listens to that crap anymore. Just get's more cliche as you watch. Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO THERE IT IS! 2:40 AM AND I WANNA SLEEP...SCHOOL TOMORROW I THINK...SHIT~<strong>

I'm a review whore so please satisfy my urges please and thank you~ REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!

Ja ne

Tanni ;3


End file.
